p-Benzenedithiol has been interpolymerized with 4,4'-dichlorodiphenyl sulfone. -- Kreuchunas, U.S. Pat. No. 2,822,351.
4,4'-Thiodiphenol has been interpolymerized with 4,4'-dichlorodiphenyl sulfone. -- Johnson and Franhem, British Pat. No. 1,078,234.
4,4'-Oxydi(benzenethiol) has been interpolymerized with 4,4'-dichlorodiphenyl sulfone and with 4,4'-bis(4-chlorophenylsulfonyl)biphenyl. -- Gabler, German Offenlegungsschrift 2,009,323, published Sept. 10, 1970. The resulting polymers have respectively the structures EQU [ S--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --O--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --S--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --SO.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4 ] .sub.n and EQU [ S--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --O--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --S--C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --SO.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4 --SO.sub.2 --C.sub.6 H.sub.4 ] .sub.n.